


Goodbye, Fred Weasley

by ThereArentFavorites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Crying, Death Eater Harry Potter, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ghost Harry Potter, I Love You, Idk what eles to add lmao, Imagine having Fred Weasley cry for you, Men Crying, does this count as major character death?, maybe but like idk, or maybe you both die, this is really bad i’m sorry, you die, you die instead of Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereArentFavorites/pseuds/ThereArentFavorites
Summary: You die in the battle of hogwarts and Fred, your boyfriend sees you die.
Kudos: 22





	Goodbye, Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it’s a little rushed and that I say “you” a lot lol but I wrote this very lazily. Anyways I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Avada Kedavra!” You hear a death eater yell. 

It hits you, you are now a ghost but no one notices you, you watch your body fall limp to the ground and you hear someone yell your name.

“Y/N! NO!” 

It was Fred Weasley, he runs over to your body and holds you in his arms, he brushes your hair out of your face and strokes your hair. He sobs looking down at you while the battle behind him continues. His twin brother notices and yells to his brother. “Fred! You need to move somewhere else or you’ll get hurt!” 

Fred ignores him and he holds you to his chest, he looks into your beautiful lifeless brown (or whatever color your eyes are) eyes, your skin pale and your limbs limp. He cries out your name still holding you, George runs over to the two of you. “Fred I know you loved her but you need to move, now!”

“I’m not leaving her!” He cries. We were going to have a life together, have kids, grown old together.” 

“She was a great friend, I know that!” George starts, “But I’m not losing you.” George mumbles under his breath

He pulls his brother away from your lifeless body making you fall limp to the ground, Fred yells out forcing his way back to you but George stops him. Lee Jordan sees the two brothers and he runs over to help George, the two friends pull Fred away and move him to a safer place. 

“No! I need to go back to her! I need to save her!” Fred cries

“Freddie, she can’t be saved, she’s gone.” George softly says

You watch Fred cry as his brother and friend comfort him, you remember the first time the first time you saw him cry. It was a Saturday afternoon and he had just got hit by a bludger, though it made sense why he was crying, everyone was still shocked. Fred was always happy and laughing and he rarely showed pain in his emotions. You were both in your fourth year and Harry and his friends were in their second. Even though you hadn’t started dating yet you stuck by his side the whole time. 

Your mind goes to another memory, you think about the time he first told you he liked you. It was a late Friday night and you could tell he was nervous, Fred was not normally a nervous person so you were a little confused and concerned. He ended up asking you to the Yule ball and you happily accepted, after that the two of you started dating and you became inseparable. 

Your mind is now filled with old memories of the two of you, you now start to cry as you realize the harsh reality that you are now dead. You float through the air and sit down next to your lover, when you sit you are a little bit shocked as you haven’t adjusted to being a ghost yet and you expect to feel the hard ground. George and Lee looks at you in shock and then look at Fred. “Fred.” Lee whispers 

Fred, still looking down scrunched into a ball reply’s. “What?”

“Look up mate.” George smiles

Fred looks up and then to the side and sees you, he stares at you in shock and mumbles your name. He tries to hug you but falls on the ground through your transparent body. He sits himself up and looks at you slightly embarrassed. “Y/n...I’m sorry I couldn’t save you I-” He starts his voice shaking 

“Shhh it’s ok you don’t have to be sorry it’s not your fault.” You sincerely say

He looks down and then back up at you. “Did it hurt?” You can see the worry in his face

“No, I didn’t feel a thing don’t worry” you smile

A small look of relief forms on his face. George and Lee step to the side to let you two talk. You tell him that you are fine and he starts to calm down. You talk to him for a little bit until you remember the battle, you decide that you should start to say goodbye but before you do you have something important to say to him. 

“Fred” you start, he looks up

“I want you to promise me that you will move on in life, you won’t always be mourning my death. I want you to find a new girl that will make you happy, have children and grow old.”

“I-I…” He pauses and looks into your eyes, “I promise”

The two of you say your I love yous and goodbyes before you float away, Lee returns to the battle and George stays by Fred’s side. As you leave you watch your him try to stay strong for you, you turn around without looking back and float away.


End file.
